Revealed
by Zanybeing
Summary: This story is the translation of my other story Desvelado, which is in spanish. 4 years after finishing 7th year, 2 years after the War, lots of people has died and those who had survived are devastated. But Hermione still has hope and faith. SBHG
1. Chapter 1

_**Revealed **_

Chapter 1:

She was lying on the wooden floor, immersed in a big and dilapidated volume of her small library.

It had been four years since Hermione Granger had finished her seventh year with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron…

Ron wasn't there anymore… he had died nearly two years before, during the War. He had fought like a hero and he had passed away trying to save his sister, Ginny Weasley.

Percy Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Argus Filch, Dean Thomas, these ones and more were the victims of the War, the big disaster of the magic community.

However the most important death, on the one hand the most cherished and on the other hand the most tragic, was Lord Voldemort's death. After he had been defeated, after that that skinny boy with penetrating green eyes and jet black hair had finished him, the other deaths had been forgotten. The magic community had hid all the sorrowful memories of that war and was living liberated and happy. But those who had fought, those who had lost a part of their hearts in that fight would never forget that memory, that nightmare would be with them until the moment of their deaths.

"Plop!"

"Harry! I'm in the library" said a dozed voice that long ago had been full of life.

The boy went towards the room and he found her on the floor surrounded by books, as usual. It was as usual but at the same time it was something new. Since the year the war had ended, two years before, Hermione hadn't been the same, you didn't know what to expect from that girl with bushy hair and big and dull eyes.

"Still working? It's late Hermione… you're obsessed with that, stop… I know you're doing it for me but you don't have to do it…" said the boy a bit downhearted.

"You don't understand it!" She stood up and looked at him with a strange expression on her face. "You just don't understand it…I'm not doing it only for you… I'm doing it for me, for the Weasleys, for Remus, for everybody. I can't revive neither Ron, nor Dumbledore, nor Poppy, nobody! But with Sirius… there's an opportunity, maybe there's one. Let me try it." Answered the girl with a pleading gesture.

"Ok, ok" said Harry feeling defeated. "But stop now, you'll go on tomorrow ok? I'm fed up with seeing you looking always so pale, too thin, with rings under your eyes and exhausted. I was affected too by the war and I know that I've changed enormously, but I want you back, I want to see again the girl I met in Hogwarts, my best friend."

"I love you too Harry" they melt in a warm embrace, a needy embrace, remembering the good old days when they used to be three.

"I still miss him Harry, I'll survive as usual, but Ron was my light."

When she calmed down Harry moved away and, with infinite affection, he gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to see Ginny, she told me she wanted to speak with me. Don't forget what I've told you, ok? Eat and then go to sleep."

"Ok Harry… I'll do that."

After that Harry disappeared leaving behind him the echo of a slight crack.

Hermione without thinking it twice took no notice of what his friend had told her. Maybe that was a good thing, because after twenty minutes of search in that thick volume with faded covers she found the answer, she knew it. She was left paralysed, her eyes wide open, she knew how to try to get Sirius back, she knew it.

Hermione stood up and grabbed the book, she placed it carefully on a nearby desk and like Harry had done only half an hour before she disappeared, with a small and triumphant smile dancing on her lips.

* * *

Hey please R&R I trully need it, tell me what you think! 

Leukoslove


	2. Chapter 2

_**Revealed **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter…only J.K Rowling does**

Chapter 2:

Nothing. That was all he could see or hear. Nothing. He was wrapped in a kind of an infinite veil which didn't let him out and trapped him in his own world, his little and at the same time immense world.

The nothingness wasn't something that it could be described. It wasn't a white and infinite space, neither was black. It was simply indescribable, something that escaped his senses, his capacity of comprehension.

He had been there for a long time, it seemed to him an eternity. An eternity alive but without living, an eternity on the verge of death and at the same time on the verge of life. It was the worst punishment he had had to endure.

At first he had tried to get out, he had fought against that immaterial veil, he had shouted without receiving an answer… But now he was only there, trying to perceive something in that disconcerting infinite. He was waiting and thinking.

       

"Plop!"

She appeared in the outskirts of Hogsmade, just behind her you could perceive the faint lights of the village and clearly see, drawn in the sky, the smoke of the magical chimneys. It was cold but she continued to walk fast and secure. Few minutes after following that dusty gravel road, which was filled with multicoloured wrappings of the sweets of Honey Dunkes, she stopped in front of a door that was forged in black metal. Behind it you could see an ample green land, and further, jagged in the midnight sky, the figure of an imposing castle, which had been her dwelling.

Pushed by an invisible force the door opened and it let her penetrate in the dominions of Hogwarts, school of magic and witchcraft. She walked through the lands, scanning that unforgettable place.

Finally she reached the short greyish stone stairs, which led to the enormous front door. She went up them without difficulty, then she pushed the door, it was open. The girl entered the castle, and there, in front of the big marble flight of steps that led to the first floor, there was a little domestic elf.

Hermione grabbed her wand from her black robes and murmured "lumos". From the fine wooden stick came a strange off-white light that illuminated all the things that were around it.

"Good night Dobby"

"Dobby wishes you a great night too Miss Granger" said the elf with a high-pitched voice. "Dobby is going to escort Miss Granger too the Headmistress office".

They went up several dim lighted floors through that majestic mobile flight of steps, the ones that had deeply impressed the girl the first time she saw them. Finally they reached the fifth floor, then they followed the left corridor and they stopped at the end of it, in front of a gargoyle made of dark stone.

"Albus absum" whispered the small creature with slight melancholy.

The gargoyle retired and Hermione followed the narrow stairs, which had been hidden behind the horrible statue.

The door of the office was open, welcoming her. The Headmistress was sitting in her armchair made of red leather. The girl couldn't avoid a small smile when she saw the estate in which her former Head of House was. The woman was nearly sleeping and you could see that she had got dressed in a hurry, her hair was totally entangled and she had enormous rings under her eyes.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Minerva, but this is important" she sat in one of the green armchairs, the one in front of the desk and waited until the woman spoke.

"I hope it's important young woman because…" started to say the old professor with her usual strictness.

"Yes, yes it is. I've found a way to bring Sirius back. Well I think I've found it."

* * *

Hi! Hope you all liked that chapter! PLEASE R&R and let me know your opinion:P

ilovefireyredheads: Well thanks for your review, forr the moment you don't have to hunt me down xD  
hermione potter: Thanks for your review! Keep writting to me pleeeease :D  
Renasence-Midnight-Ash: Here is the second chapter, hope you like it!  
SH : nice large review xDDDD keep reading please :P

Leukoslove


	3. Chapter 3

_**Revealed **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter…only J.K Rowling does**

Chapter 3:

The nothingness was disturbed. Small vibrations were cutting through that infinite in which he was prisoner. He was startled by it, it was the first time, since his arrival to that inhospitable place, that any movement was perceived in the atmosphere.

He kept still, waiting. For a long time it didn't seem to occur anything more, but suddenly he could clearly hear the echo of a voice, hardly a whisper, which seemed to be pronouncing the words of some type of spell or conjure. The murmur continued for some minutes more and then the silence fell, a terrifying silence that turned his stomach. He never felt so alone, so helpless, so dead, like he felt then. The voice had renewed his hope, it had made him dream again… and suddenly that voice had left him.

When he managed to calm down and think straight again, he realized something. He had heard a voice… therefore he wasn't alone. Maybe there was someone trapped with him. That or somebody had tried to take him out from the veil.

       

Hermione had been working in the Mysteries Department since the end of the war, from there she had tried to discover all the information she could concerning the veil. She had read innumerable books about it, she had spent hours and hours contemplating it and trying to decipher all of these symbols carved in the stone of the arch, she had talked with experts and she had become one of them. You could say that she was obsessed, but it wasn't like this. The only thing that the girl longed for was to recover a piece of her past, a piece that would make her forget the misery, the terror, the death…

That morning she arrived at the Ministry and she went directly towards the office of her boss, Humphrey Schlink.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Granger" said the man, leaning comfortably in his armchair.

The girl looked at him, he was in his early forties, obese and strict. The man was starting to have grey hair and seemed really tired. It reminded Hermione of her former professor and Head of House, Minerva Mcgonagall, since the two were equally strict and required the best of their workers or students. But he was kind too, specially with her.

"I need your permission to enter the room of the veil"

Since the end of the war the room had been closed and few could enter it, since the Death Eaters had used the archaic and unknown artefact to eliminate some of his enemies.

"Again? Granger… ¿What have you discovered now?" said the man with a tired gesture.

"This time it's for real… please"

"Ok, ok you win, I only hope that all goes well"

       

She put the heavy key in the magic lock and waited, some seconds later the piece of metal started to turn by itself. After a series of creaks and metal cracks the door finally opened. And there, in the centre of the room, upon a pedestal, was resting the big stone arch, from where was hanging the veil that had taken Sirius and some others.

She took the book out from her bag with infinite care and stood there, contemplating its hard covers… It had been so hard to obtain it. There were only three copies in the world, which had been written by Salazar Slytherin and his loyal companion, Fergus Spinne. To get the antique volume she had crawled along all the dwellings of former Death Eaters and along Knokturn Alley until she finally found it. Well she didn't find it, Arthur Weasley did in one of his raids, in the big Malfoy Manor.

She had obtained the book but the problems didn't stop there, the blessed volume was written in an archaic and complex idiom, which, of course, she had to learn to be able to decode it. Finally the nigh before she had managed to do it.

The first chapters explained basically the creation of the veil, a dangerous and crazy process that even our insatiable girl wouldn't have dreamt on doing it.

The following fragments of the book exposed the objectives for which the artefact was created, it was neither a suicide method nor a way to eliminate enemies, like some experts had deduced. It was the entrance to another world, a world to rest, to forget and from which you had to come out with help. It could be used too as a prison, but it wasn't mortal.

Finally the book explained how to take out somebody from its infinites depths. It was too, like all the things related to it, a complicated and dangerous process. But she had nothing to lose anymore.

Hermione came out of the trance in which she had been and approached the veil, once she arrived in front of it she sat on the hard and cold floor of that underground room of the Ministry.

She knew what she had to do, but equally she read the instructions again. After that she put the old volume in her bag again.

She stood and placed herself in front of the veil. Her face reflected the tense state in which she was in, she was really nervous, since the girl sensed, knew, that that time would be the definitive…

* * *

Hello! I hope that you've liked this new chapter! Please let me know it! R&r :)

Pappy's Girl: Hey! Nice review, but... sorry to disappoint you but I'm not mexican! I'm sapanish:P Hope that you like this new chap too!  
HS: Here's your new chapther! R&R  
goldenlioness1102: Thanks for the review!  
brillantblonde9: Review again:p

Leukoslove


	4. Chapter 4

_**Revealed **_

Chapter 4:

With a frustrated moan Hermione let herself drop on the floor, she was sure that she had done it all perfectly… What would have gone wrong? She grabbed the damned book, which she was starting to hate, and reread the instructions for the umpteenth time. Then something attracted her attention… at the end of the yellowish page there was a brief text that she hadn't seen previously. Having read the text she decided that she had done nothing wrong, but she had missed a crucial part of the spell. After pronouncing all that funny words in that strange language she had to spill blood on the symbols of the arch.

"Merlin! Whose blood?"

After all it was a book about Dark Arts…. But who did came up with that crazed invention? Supposedly the arch was the entrance to another world, a world where one could relax, a world to forget the daily things, that was ok. But Hermione wasn't so thrilled about giving the liquid of live to the arch … Who did think that it was a good idea to give the arch blood to take out whoever had entered the damned thing?

"Mad. All of them are mad. But you have no alternative Hermione, you'll have to do it".

She knew perfectly that giving blood to a potentially dangerous object was, to say something, rash. Working in the Mysteries Department, she had had to deal with some of these bloody gadgets, and trusting in her experience she didn't think it twice and decided to submit to the requests of the veil.

' I need a dagger, a knife or something that cuts' She opened her bag and started to look in it. And the only thing that she could find were parchments, parchments and more parchments.

'Merlin! Am I a witch or not?' Hermione took a piece of parchment, creased and yellowish, which wasn't written and she aimed it with her wand. And then, with an agile and quick movement of wand the parchment took on the form of a little dagger. Hermione stood in front of the veil and pronounced the conjure again, when she finished she firmly grabbed the dagger and looking at her arm with apprehension she sliced it with the metal blade. The blood, out of control, started to flow, staining her white skin with intense red drops. She leaned her injured arm on the arch, letting it suck the crimson liquid up.

       

He had been wandering round the nothingness for a while. That's how he called that space, a place that he could have learned to like had he not been a prisoner in it. It seemed that there wasn't anybody or anything more there. In the atmosphere one could breathe a suffocating and lethal calm, a calm that could drive the greatest man mad. Azkaban was nothing compared to that.

Suddenly he could hear, again, that whisper. The man stood up, on alert. The murmur continued and he filled up with life and hope gradually. However he was resisting because if that voice went quiet again, if it left him alone again, he didn't know if he would survive.

"Who is there?" The answer never came.

The whisper stopped. But this time the solitude, the despair didn't intoxicate him. Something told him that he should wait… He stayed there, looking at nothing concrete, then something attracted his attention. A little sphere of dim light was suspended in the air exactly on his right. He approached it and saw, with amazement, how the once tiny ball widened and got longer until it was as big as himself. Something pushed him to the sphere and when he entered it he felt pain, pure and intense pain going through each part of his body like a lightning. His eyes filled with tears and he fell upon a floor made of hard stone. He looked up and saw, for the first time in a long time, the room of the veil. A single tear full of relief and an exuberant joy went trough his cheek and slid down his chin.

"Welcome Sirius" said then a rather numb voice.

       

He abruptly turned over and the first thing he saw was the veil, rocking suggestively, hanging from that magnificent stone arch, which was in that moment bathed in what seemed to be blood. Then he looked at the floor. There, lying strangely, was a girl. He recognized her immediately. Her hair gave her away, always so wild and untidy, and her eyes, filled with knowledge, melancholy and in that moment also full of true incredulity.

"Hermione! What has happened to you? You are covered with blood". He bent down and helped her to stand up.

"Nothing, just take me to Hogwarts, I'll explain it later". Said the girl with a rather faint voice.

The man put his arms round her and the two of them disappeared living the room cold and empty.

* * *

Hi! I'm not enterely satisfied with this chapter and I know that it's short... but... I hope you like it ;P!

You know that this story is the transaltion of my other story "Desvelado" which is in Spanish. I've had a few problems transalting this chapter because I have an enormous hangover... Forgive me if there is something wrong in the chapter! ;P

**cHoCoLaTeLuVeR:** Hey! Thanks for that large review:D And sorry for making you wait... xD I also like Won won but I decided to kill him in this story... after all J.K also liked Sirius and she killed him (I'll hate her forever for tha...) xD. I like the paring SB/HG but I also love SS/HG:D Well I hope you like this chapter! R&R!  
**honksiefortonksie** Sirius is back! I'm writting the next chapter but I don't know when I'll have time to transalte it... R&R!  
**aizi** I know this chapter is short too... sorry I'll try to make the next longer. R&R!  
**Serendipity-England-1922** Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your review and Happy New Year for you too! xD R&R!  
**orchid one** R&R:D and thanks for the review!  
**Pappy's Girl :** Yes I think I'm gonna finish it! Thanks for the review! R&R!

Leukoslove


End file.
